Tyrannosaurus rex
T-Rex was a giant theropod that lived at the end of the Cretaceous period. It appeared many times in the finale of Dinosaur Revolution, and despite the find that many other dinosaurs, like Majungasaurus where cannibalistic, T-Rex was depicted the most cannibalistic dinosaur of the show. In Dinosaur Revolution ''End Game Two T-Rexes, one named ''Jack Palance, the other Stumpy, fought on a beach over territory, but Jack, (the cannibal) ripped off the arm of his rival and ate it before pushing him down. His rival left. We see Stumpy again with his mate Tinkerbelle, as his two babies play. They fall asleep and the pair chase a little Pachycephalosaur into a log, but then it disappears after chasing it out. They even walk on an adult Ankylosaur without any fuss. They fight over a little pinecone that fell near them, but Jack is there, and Jack cannibalizes the two offspring. The Stumpy and Tinkerbelle check and find the babies have been eaten. At night Stumpy comforts Tinkerbelle. The next day they attack and kill a lone Triceratops, and eat it, but the cannibalistic rival of their's, Jack Palance, returns again, staring at Tinkerbelle, and Stumpy and Jack have a reunion. Then they bite each others snouts, and a piece of flesh was torn off of Jack, but Jack is bigger and so recovers quicker, biting Stumpy's neck. He sees the arm and Jack tries to bite it off, but Tinkerbelle comes from behind and bites Jack's leg, before her mate is free and knocks over Jack, and Jack lands his throat into the horn of the Triceratops carcass, and dies. Stumpy and Tinkerbelle then cannibalize Jack Palance. Later that night, Stumpy and Tinkerbelle are seen cuddling with each other. Tinkerbelle stands up showing she is ready to mate, Stumpy gets up and walks to her and gets into the mating position. Tinkerbelle takes a step forward, stomping an eggshell of their previous young, it then pans out showing them mating. Later in the episode, the female lays a clutch of eggs, and scares her mate away. That night it rains, and the eggs almost drown to death, but she makes a hole to let the water out, but an egg falls out. Later, a pack of Troodon arrive, surrounding the nest to take an egg. A troodon takes an egg, but the male T-Rex grabs the Troodon and kills it, but drops and breaks the egg. He then scares away the pack and he and his mate eat the dead Troodon. Later that morning, squeeking is heard in the nest, but after digging the nest, only a pack of mammals (presumably Purgatorius) get out, with all but one egg eaten. The female puts the lone egg in her mouth, and the baby hatches, before he is out of its mothers mouth, and on the ground. Later, on the day of the impact, the baby T-Rex has became a teenager and attacks an Ankylosaurus but is injured. It then chases two Troodon into a cave when the asteroid hits. 6 months later, it comes out of the cave, finding it snowing, in a nuclear winter. Sadly, he finds his parents dead. He finds a small mammal and chases it, but sadly falls off the cliff and dies. Despite not returning active in the episode, it is provided as food and shelter for a female Troodon, until she too dies of starvation and lack of food. Accuracies *With new evidence of cannibalism in T-Rex, it is accurately applied in the series, although the cannibalism is sometimes too over-the-top. *It also depicts baby and teenage T-Rex with feathers, something most dinosaurs now have. *The parents take care of their young. *The teenager looks like a Nanotyrannus', as it did in real life. (''Nanotyrannus could have been a juvenile T-Rex)'' Category:Dinosaurs